1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable table, and more particularly to a foldable frame structure for a foldable table, which comprises two tabletop supports which are not only capable of supporting the tabletop, but also folding the tabletop in half so as to reduce the size of the foldable table for convenient storage and transportation.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional foldable table generally comprises a tabletop and a supporting frame which comprises a tabletop reinforcing frame and a foldable leg frame connected thereunder in a pivotally foldable manner. When the foldable is in use, the leg frame is pivotally unfolded and extended to support the tabletop at an elevated height, and when the foldable table is not in use, the leg frame is capable of being folded towards the tabletop for reduction in its overall size so as to facilitate easy storage and transportation.
Traditionally, most of the improvements for conventional foldable tables have been overwhelmingly concentrated on the leg frame. Engineers and researchers alike have devoted themselves in developing new kinds of leg frames and the foldable mechanism in order to make the foldable table easier to fold, more compact in size and more secure in structure.
Unfortunately however, it is the bulky tabletop which causes the main well-known disadvantages for conventional foldable tables. What's worse is that it seems that little efforts have been done in improving the tabletop and the supporting frame thereunder. Although it is true to say that by improving foldable mechanism of the leg frames, then it is possible to make conventional foldable tables to be more compact and optimal, by not developing the tabletop, which is the major cause of making the whole foldable table bulky and inconvenient, the core problems regarding conventional the foldable tables cannot be resolved.
Although it is conceived that by altering the structure of the tabletop may severely deteriorate the overall stability and security of the foldable table, it should not prohibit further development in an attempt to seek an optimal solution to the conventional foldable tables.